Strawberry Battlefield
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: Since ancient times, the Crystal Gems have protected the universe. Now once united, they must take out the universe's most evil entity: Obsidian. The origins of the Crystal Gems are stored in this very book.
1. Chapter One: Crimson War

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Date Originated: 2-17-14

This was an old story I made back in February 2014, and it was the longest story I have ever written so far. It will truly entertain you, and I hope you will enjoy it.

**PLOT: **_Since ancient times, the Crystal Gems have been the guardians of humanity. Wielding unique weapons, born from magical crystals, each with their own power to protect the universe. Origin story._

* * *

**Chapter One: Crimson War**

The sky was blood red as explosions break the atmosphere and tainted air was left behind this horrid mess.

Rushing through the gale force was a small child about seven years of age began trotting to escape the war. She has a black cubed afro, futuristic shades, reddish brown skin, and draped in a red long sleeved shirt, black fingerless gloves, black jeans, and red sneakers.

She was rather known as Garnet and she was very worried about the upcoming invasion of humans. To make matters worse, a black, large creature was standing in the heart of the battle. Two wicked horns protruded from the entity's head, and serrated spikes coalesced along its shoulders. The being flung back its head and roared a massive scream that creates a shockwave onto the desert planet.

Garnet watches in horror, terrified. Ever since two years ago, Obsidian, the giant monster was ravaging her town, was released and plenty of citizens were killed. She was told to run and go home.

Panic and dread fill into her as she tried and tried to find sanctuary. Emotions swirled within her, and the winds from the sand storm began choking her windpipe.

She could feel her quickening heartbeat throbbing against her rib cage. Her arms trembled and her vision began to blur. Something ached her stomach as a feeling smacked her body.

Obsidian's causing her family pain.

_She's going to show him REAL pain_.

Her gauntlets formed as she slammed them into Obsidian. Each gauntlet smacking Obsidian's blob of a skin. Obsidian chuckled. grabbing Garnet in his colossal fist.

"This must be Almandine and Amber's brat! Oh, sweet little Garnet," his red eyes shining with malice and madness, "Your gems are so useful, and it could complete my apprentice's collection!"

Garnet collapsed onto the crimson sand with a loud thud, and she gaped in anger. She was going to get killed by this monstrosity. Her eyes had twin rivers through her enraged face.

"Garnet!"

Two figures each slammed into Obsidian, watching him gurgle in pain and trails off to destroy more of the city.

One figure was Amber who has long straight hair and Almandine has an afro. Both parents have futuristic shades and claded in red armor.

Amber took hold of her child and told her husband to protect the citadel. As Almandine was assisting the guards and military, Amber takes hold of Garnet.

Garnet remained angry with her knuckles popping. "Mom...let me take him." Amber furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What? Absolutely not! Don't you see how much danger you can put yourself in?"

Garnet refused to let this go. Her citizens were in danger, her father was in the midst of the war, and her mother was injured.

"Let...me...take him...," she muttered, amiding the chaos. Her voice cracked and her feelings grew severe as rage filled her body. "LET ME TAKE HIM!"

Amber locked her eyes at Obsidian, clearly angered. "You want her?" she threatened, "Then come and MAKE ME." Obsidian grinned, facing Amber with a twisted grin.

"_Let the games begin_."

* * *

Well, that was interesting, wasn't it? Well, this story was one of my most popular stories on DeviantART. My account is UniversalCrystalGem.

Anyway, this story is more of an origin story on how the Crystal Gems came to be, and how Rose gave birth to Steven and died. I hope I can entertain you with this story.

Leave reviews please!


	2. Chapter Two: Escape

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter two! I felt like doing two chapters of this today! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Escape**

Amber smacked the jaw of Obsidian and send him flying backwards. She glares at Garnet.

"What are you waiting for? GO!"

Garnet shook her head, her gauntlets intact with Obsidian's face, and her shades flaring under the sun.

"I...will not...leave you mom!"

She sends the raging beast to the depths of the red sand. To her surprise, Obsidian releases his tentacles and whacked her into the deep ends of rocks. She smeared the red blood off of her face, and faces Obsidian in the eye.

"Yes child, you will be mine!"

"You are not going to harm anyone anymore..."

The monstrosity was curious at the seven year-old's threat, but realized what she's doing.

Garnet narrowed her eyebrows, gazing at Obsidian with hatred. She places her hands on her shades and ignoring her mother's warning, yanks them off.

She reveals her three eyes and the multi-colored eye on her forehead released a super sonic wave that sends everyone and everything around her blown away from the beam.

Amber glances at her daughter with a smile and her shades broken off as well. They were clouded and gray. Her husband, Almandine, came over as well. His shades were also gone, and he had one red eye.

Garnet stares at them with troubled eyes, concerned of what that lord of evil is planning to do next. Her mother's skin turned pale rapidly, as she glimpsed back at Garnet, then Obsidian.

"Garnet...," she bit her lip as she trembled, "...RUN." The youngling shakes her head. "No... Mom, let me help." Almandine had fresh tears of anger and sadness, a mix of an emotional breakdown. "Garnet," he points to an escape pod, "Pack your stuff, you need to leave this planet before you can get yourself killed! Please...for us."

All Garnet could do is refuse. "No! I...I won't leave! You'll...you'll get killed!" "It's not as important as you, baby. GO!"

"But-"

"GO!"

As it seemed there was no way to change their minds, Garnet rushes to the citadel ad brings a duffel bag out which has all of her belongings.

She notices smoke rising from the volcanoes, fearing the worst. _What can I do_? She thought. She clenches her fists and zooms to a volcano that was beginning to erupt. Through the gale force winds, she unleashed yet another beam from her third eye, stopping the huge rock of lava.

"Now, they'll be safe."

She slammed her feet to the ground and shuffled to the escape pod. She typed on multiple buttons on the controls and pulls hard on the handle. She screamed in the microphone, "Send me to Planet Earth!"

The aircraft lifts off and breaks the atmosphere as it takes off to Planet Earth. She gazes at the planet, sighing. She lays down on the pilot seat, taking a snooze.

She had the dreams of being an older woman, fighting along with other allies. She also has a dream of a certain woman telling her about the future.

She gasps awake, noticing the change in the sky. It was sky blue instead of blood red. She was ready to land down.

_She yanks on the handle and unleashes herself to Earth's atmosphere._

* * *

Yeah! Chapter two is done! I hope you guys enjoy this! Leave reviews and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter Three: Meeting Rose & Greg

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is Chapter three everybody! I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Meeting Rose and Greg**

The air was like a bad case of lovesickness, hot and sticky at the midst of August. The humidity was breathtaking, it can press against your skin like suffocating walls.

The city was called Beach City for gods' sake.

Garnet was soaking in curiosity and sweat. Luckily her shades shield her eyes from the harsh sun. She let out a shallow sigh as humans watch her travel, impressed by her features. One of Garnet's eyebrows raised in an expression of suspicion and disbelief. She thought ALL humans were after her, hopefully its a new territory.

She heard certain Police guards and the authorities talk about her. Her shoes thumped down on the cement concrete. Loud rapping happens when a raging roar pierced her eardrums. The rage of mobs.

She downcast as she noticed the rules on a board are nailed to certain buildings and churches. Churches that pray for the Gems to retreat.

Rule 1: Gems shall remain separate from humans.

She scoffed. How stupid. Gems are suppose to protect people and yet they have the right to kill Gems? The humans that kill Gems that is.

Rule 2: Gems must not be treated with kindness.

Really? What kind of world do we live in if not everybody is treated the same? Cliché.

Rule 3: If harmed by a Gem, fight back. This includes that you have the right to kill the Gem.

That rule ached her chest. Hard. She understand that these two species don't get along, but WHY do they get killed off?

_That was the last straw._

Garnet marched angrily through the row of humans, shuffling to sanctuary and safety as possible. Officers and guards tailed behind her, shouting, "Stop her! She's getting away!"

The child zooms to a building on top of a huge hill near the beach.

A beautiful young woman ran out of the building, picking up Garnet in her arms. She has a long wave of curly pink hair and eyes, dressed in a white strapless dress with a yellow decorative star on her belly button.

The cops halted to her, floating with relief. "Thank you Miss Quartz. But you know the rules, she must be taken in for the authorties."

Miss Quartz placed one hand on her hip and pursed her lips. "Excuse me? No Gem children must be taken in. If you treat like a person, then you MUST treat this Gem equally." The officer seemed worried. "But Rose-" "No. Every species have their own rights, even Gems. I came from Planet Coral and you entrusted me with my power. Do the same with this child."

The cops left with a nasty glare that angered Garnet to the core.

Rose brings her into the house, smiling. "Now sweetheart, I heard about a transmission from Planet Crimson, stating that you were brought here for safety from..."

"_Obsidian_." A male voice said, revealing a man with tan skin and a mane of brown hair. "Its Obsidian, right honey?" Rose clenched her fists. Her teeth clenched. "Obsidian...why does he has to do such a thing? Why does he have to unleash an Armageddon on us? Greg, I'm-"

Greg placed her fingers on Rose's lips and stroke her hair. "Don't worry love, we'll get through this." They kissed each other for a few moments, turning their attention to Garnet.

Garnet was worried about this planet. Gem segregation? Worst thing she ever heard. Rose stared at her, claiming, "Listen Garnet, I know of your strength and I do wish to train you...eventually...put you into school."

_Garnet could this woman loves her already._

* * *

Yay for chapter 3! I hope you guys really enjoy this one and I will get prepared for Chapter 4!

Leave reviews and no flaming!


	4. Chapter Four: Training

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 4 everybody! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Training**

Rose wanted to teach Garnet hundreds of things. About school, about the Civil Rights movement for _Crystal Gems_, and the oh so wonderful features of Planet Earth.

Garnet herself was interested, but she didn't really want to focus on that. She wants to focus on the problems of Obsidian. Obsidian was terrorizing everything in his wake, no matter who or what it was. He destroyed planet after planet, galaxy after galaxy, and it was horrific.

Garnet clenched her hands into balls, and her body temperature rise as she got angrier. "Listen now Garnet," she heard Rose say, vanishing all that aggression. Rose summoned her shield. "Garnet...by all due respect, even if it kills us, to protect humanity. And even through Gem segregation, you have to train even if those humans call you any horrible names."

Her shield smacks a tree down and slices it in half. "Trees may be strong, but they are worthy to stand on Earth...just like _us_. But there are disadvantages. For us and this tree...we can either be burned into flames or reside on this planet for good."

Garnet summoned her gauntlets, punching the very core of a tree. "Like this?" Rose giggled at her attempt. "Yes Garnet, but you can't defeat something by force. Well, you can, just not always. Every little thing takes its time to do something...even with _love_." She blushed.

Garnet proceeded to what Rose said, punching the tree precisely and carefully. She beamed on the lesson she received. Rose went back in the house and into the temple. She had a room that was near the Crystal Heart, and it was vibrant and pink.

She heard something beeping on her Planet Monitor. She whispered into it, "Hello?" she asked, curious. "Miss Quartz, so glad to hear from you!" That response came from a strong voice. "Hello Sapphire...what do you want?" She could tell that Sapphire has a hard time speaking.

"Miss Quartz...do you...remember Topaz...my _wife_?" Sapphire sounds distraught at the last word. Rose nodded. "Yes." "Well, she died _today_."

That hit hard in Rose's chest. She always hated death and how it could happen to even the kindest, most innocent people. "Oh...oh my gosh...I'm...I'm so sorry. How...how is your daughter taking this?"

"Pearl took it the hardest, yet Diamond and Ruby are still moving on with their lives." "And Pearl's visions?" "Of the future? Well, she takes them seriously. Sometimes she gets hallucinations of them too. Everyone except for Diamond thinks she's gone crazy."

Rose exhaled. She wonders if Garnet could see things roo with that third eye. Yet, poor Topaz. She was Rose's best friend and partner, and now she's in the clutches of Obsidian. Just hearing that name makes her teeth clench and grind.

"Excuse me? Miss Quartz...you still there?" Sapphire broke her thoughts. Rose shook her head, blinking a few times to be focused into reality. "Yes, I'm still here." Sapphire's tone was now sympathetic.

"Rose, I really hope Garnet's more treated as a person over there, I REALLY hate this Gem segregation. And one more thing, congratulations on being engaged with Greg."

The transmission ended with Rose thanking Sapphire.

_Gem Segregation._

She keeps thinking about this. Taking Garnet to school tomorrow, oh boy. That poor girl.

_Gem Segregation._

_She's going to do something about it._

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! I hope you enjoy this one!

Please leave reviews! No flaming!


	5. Chapter Five: School

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 5 everybody! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: School**

It was a splendid day in Beach City, and Rose has walked Garnet over to school. Despite the Gem segregation, Rose was able to left her own duties to solve the conflicts between Obsidian and Gem segregation. And, she wanted to do something in court.

Garnet walked to school with the same look as always: _Stoic_. At least she was interested with the terms of Earth and the humans. Yet, one question rolled in her mind: Why do these humans HATE her so much? Hate GEMS so much?

She let her thoughts slide as she entered the two-story building in Beach City Elementary. There was a beautiful woman with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a silver business suit. She is Ms. Darling, and she loves every child that came to this school.

She glances at Garnet, who entered the classroom, her eyes beamed with joy. "Oh, hello there!" she greeted with a smile, "You must be our new student! Garnet, right?" The child didn't flinch or change expressions. "Yes...I am Garnet of the _Crystal Gems_." That only made Ms. Darling even happier.

"Oh, that's marvelous! I don't understand what's with these people, hating Gems...UGH! What a shame. I've met Miss Quartz and I appreciate her duty to save humanity. I'm...very glad of you as well."

Garnet didn't sense anything terrible about this woman. In fact, this teacher made her feel...proud of herself. Ms. Darling sat at her desk.

"Greetings students! I would like to introduce you to our new student...Garnet!"

Garnet stood in front of the class, flustered by their reactions. Yet, she left a stone face. As always. One child mumbles about Garnet's gems. Garnet picks up the chalk and states her name on it calmly. She just wants to impress them so badly by showing her weapons, but she know rules are rules. She hates to admit it but, she wants friends. Just to have fun. Not for some stupid, darn, nasty segregation.

She sat in her desk, adverting her eyes to the students around her. One student stares at her, shocked. "Woah...," he said, "Look at her!" Loud guffaws reach from the students. "She's so weird! Look at her skin! And why are you wearing glasses?" The student spoke again, making the entire class roar with laughter.

Garnet kept calm the whole time. No anger. No sadness. Nothing. Just nothing. And Ms. Darling ceased the insults about Garnet, disappointed by her students. How dare they treat someone like her so ruthlessly?

"I wear them and I like them," she responds to the classmate, "If I show you my eyes, you will truly be petrified by what you saw."

That silenced the room fast. Perhaps there was something more about the new student than they thought. Garnet sighed. "If only you know...," she whispered.

The bell rang and all students left after three hours of learning.

She saw Rose in her hot pink car. "Come in sweetie, how was school?" Garnet sat near Rose in the shotgun.(The seat near the driver's seat)She hasn't spoke a word since she was in school. Rose gripped on the wheel.

_"I know you're irritated by the segregation...and I know that it's not fair. But, I went to court today, and I am trying my best to solve the problem._

_Unfortunately, we have Obsidian to be dealt with. And...he will be coming to Beach City, I know it."_

* * *

I tried really hard on this one, I hope you enjoy and leave a review. Do not flame whatsoever.


	6. Chapter 6: Centipeedle

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 6 everybody! You'll be happy about this one!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Centipeedle**

The next day in school was the same: Racist. Humans were so racist of Gems that it was unnatural, inhumane. It was planned that a certain human would want to kill all Gems. Rose and Greg were concerned of Garnet, how she would survive out there. Luckily, Ms. Darling was so kind to her.

Garnet sketched in her notebook, sketching all kinds of gems she knows. Knowing that her gems are January birthstones, she was born in January. She wonders why it was late winter, and Beach City was warm here along the coast.

She glared at the students who called her names and mock her. She knows they're just messing with her head. Doing mind tricks. Just trying to make her feel bad for herself. But, she always faith in herself, just like Rose, Greg, and Ms. Darling has faith in her.

*BOOM*

A wave of green liquid slammed into the windows of the building. "Everyone! Get out of the building!" Garnet heard Ms. Darling shout as high as a Fire Alarm, "NOW!" In a nick of a flash, everyone zoomed out of the building. Garnet adverted her eyes to the sky, shocked that a familiar monster appeared. "A centipeedle," she mumbled. That's why acid got into the school.

Carelessly of her identity, she summoned her gauntlets, not caring for the class's reaction. She punched the Centipeedle fast and hard, sending the monster back a few feet. The centipeedle roared out acid, and whacking Garnet to the ground. Garnet huffed, her fists crack the Centipeedle's gem scales.

She thrusts with a kick, then multiple kicks. Too quick that the creature can't calculate. Every hit counts. That's what she follows by. Every hit counts, even when she got hurt. She glances at her classmates, which gawk in awe. She growled. _It doesn't matter what they think, _she thought_, they're always going to hate Gems_.

The Centipeedle grunted, using its tail as a defense and whacking Garnet in the head by it. Garnet was flung into multiple skyscrapers, but she came out without a scratch. Her class was amused by this, impressed.

Garnet zoomed up, choking the monster with her hands. Unfortunately, it hardly made a dent. With a whack, she was send flying backwards into another building. She wiped the dark red blood from her cheek, and stared at the Centipeedle, then at her classmates.

"What are you waiting for?" she demanded, "RUN!" But the class won't escape from the battle. Instead, they cheered her on. Garnet was complexed. _Why are they cheering? I thought they hated me!?_ She thought.

She clenched her eyes and released her anger at the Centipeedle. She whacked so fast and so strong, that the Centipeedle exploded with an instant.

Satisfied, her gauntlets dismantled. She focused on the students, who looked at her with concern. Ms. Darling smiled at her class who seemed to show respect for Garnet. If only the rest of the human race can be fond of Gems as well.

The students helped her get back on her feet and apologized to her. Garnet couldn't help but feel happy at the students who made her feel welcome. Now, all she wants is for the rest of these humans to step against Gem Segregation.

Over merely a few years, Garnet was more appreciated into the human world like Rose Quartz. Rose herself was more attached to Greg more than ever. Garnet has grown to be a strong Gem, and she was more used to the Gem Segregation.

She once heard of a new member to the _Crystal Gems_, and she was just born in February.

_Today was the day they get her._

* * *

Woah! Now that was awesome and sweet, wasn't it? Anyway, the next chapter will show Amethyst in the story, so be pumped!

Please leave reviews and no flaming!


	7. Chapter 7: Baby Amethyst

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Ricardson

Here is chapter 7, and Amethyst is finally in the story! Yay!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Baby Amethyst**

Rose examined the lustful fields of purple around her, standing tall and strong. She known of Planet Opal far too long, and she knows how dangerous and aggressive this planet is. Planet Opal's residents act like wild animals and even Vikings. Most of them have gone to Cannibalism, resulting in eating other Gems.

Then she grew concerned of the infant amethyst child. What if those animals already got her? No, she will not let that happen. Not today.

She and Garnet stare at all of the Gems around the jungle, chewing on bizarre types of meat, with unusual ooze from them. Garnet wonders of the baby. She's probably different from most Gems, especially from this planet.

She blinked, covering her ears as a whine shattered her ears. She thought it seemed familiar. It was a baby's cry. The two Gems rushed through the wild forest, closer to the crying. With a purple hue surrounding the area, there lays a basket. Rose walks and kneels down to the basket, covering her mouth in awe.

The baby has a beautiful shade of purple skin and purple/white hair. Her eyes were a dark violet, and that's wonderful enough for Rose. She glances at her chest, which has the amethyst gem. Amethyst. This was the baby they were looking for.

Rose turned her attention to the sound of a roar, but that was not the sound. It was a horn. Shocked, Rose told Garnet to hold Amethyst and take her to the Warp Pad immediately. Rose charges right at the wild, blood-thirsty Gems with her shield, each slamming them into objects.

"You people are _sick_," she spated harshly at them with venom, "Eating your own kind, UGH! I can't stand that! We already have enough trouble when Obsidian is here!" Frustrated, she left them, and trotted to the Warp Pad. The three disappear in an instant, gone. One amethyst Gem spoke, "What should we do sir?" A cruel laughter escaped the other's mouth. "This is your general speaking, and I suggest that in a few short years, we capture that baby and bring her to fight Obsidian! Then, we could enslave all of this universe!" He concluded with a sinister guffaw, as others joined.

Meanwhile at Beach City, Amethyst was cooing at the sight of the ocean of Beach City. She giggled at the faces of Rose and Garnet. Garnet couldn't help but smile at the tiny infant, it made her feel warm inside.

_And Amethyst will do the same._

* * *

Yay for cute chapter! Leave a review please! Next chapter is coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8: Armageddon

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

**Chapter Eight: Armageddon**

* * *

A machine was soaring through the sky as fast as a heartbeat, slamming into a crystal blue field. The mechanical android smacked its fist into the big orb of mechanical doom. That big orb was about to blow off in a minute.

The huge android progressed even more faster with top-notch acceleration. The Gem inside was breathing heavily, weary of all of the work she pulled off. She glared at the machine and sends missiles to it. To her success, it imploded. But to her bad luck, the implosion crushed her robot, and she fell into the fields of the forest.

To keep herself at defense, her oval crystal embedded in her head light up. The large crystal spear with a delicate design landed on the ground at her feet. It had a swirled pattern around its body and a sharp edge to the end of it.

She heard screaming and even roaring. It chilled her down to her very spine. Her fiery orange/pink golden hair stuck to her face as sweat spread down from her temple. Her light icy blue eyes darted within the forest. She saw droplets of snow whist in the air. With a moment, she heard another bellow.

What she saw made her jaw drop. It was her brother, Ruby, being lashed out by another Gem.

Her eyes were about to be popped out of her head. She shivered in fear, and her whole skin turn even paler.

"Obsidian..."

And she was right. It was Obsidian, holding out a mace. Ruby cried out in sorrow as the mace cut his orange skin. Obsidian grinned.

"Shut up. You were told to fight me, now FIGHT child! FIGHT!" Another scream came from Ruby. "Stop! I'm begging you! I-I'm suppose to protect my sisters, they NEED me! Not Pearl-"

SLAP!

"Begging won't get you anywhere, mortal. I might as well rip that gem off her pretty little forehead!" Pearl's blood ran _cold_. Her stomach turned and she felt her world is spinning. Yet, she had an urge to pound Obsidian.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Her spear and Obsidian's mace made contact, and it seemed that Obsidian was winning. "Stay away from my brother!" "What's with you, squirt? Helping your brother?" That last word he mocked in a tone sounds childish.

"**MOVE**!"

Obsidian thrusted her into a tree, so hard the tree fell over behind her, Ruby gawk, and he was filled with rage.

"**PEARL**!"

Ruby stands in front of her protectively. "Pearl, what are you doing? Get out of here, NOW!" "But-"

SLAM!

The mace sinks into Ruby's skin, transforming Ruby. Pearl has countless tears down her cheeks and she proceeded her brother's request to run.

_Obsidian laughed insanely, along with the screams of Ruby._

* * *

Oh my! Things are getting darker and darker, aren't they? Remember, ALL of my stories are dark. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Leave reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: Raising Amethyst

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 9, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Raising Amethyst**

It seemed only like yesterday that she learned how to crawl. Garnet's heartwarmed as she looks down at the baby. Rose had to do some errands at court again to justify the segregation again. Luckily, the segregation has been fading. Faster and faster than recently put. She was just glad that everyone is getting accepted in this world.

Garnet took Amethyst down a stroll by the stroller down the streets. Amethyst's dark purple eyes was moving around the place at shops, restaurants, stores, markets, and even tourist attractions. She squeezed tightly at her tiger plush doll, adoring the artifact. "You enjoy the walk, huh?" Garnet questioned, making Amethyst squeal in joy.

Amethyst points to the certain citizens with cats and dogs, enjoying the view. She loves a lot of animals. One time she pointed to the sky, giggling at birds.

Garnet wanted to know more about other Gems. Lately, Rose has been off to meet with other Gems in order to fight Obsidian. However, Garnet feels they're missing a certain member to the Crystal Gems. The same Gem that she saw in her dream. She wonders if she'll meet her or see her again.

She heard a crow of a bird, and saw a flock of birds whooshing through the sky. People greeted her and the baby on the way. At last, she felt so happy. Happy that she's been in years. No one treated her different. No one hated her. No one hated Amethyst either.

It was extraordinary that everyone seemed fonded of Gems. Rose has called the two Gems in, for something important. "Garnet, Amethyst. For a while it took for the humans to accept who we are, or where we come from. But gladly, they admire us. We saved them from danger and respect their kindness. They are no longer angry with us."

Garnet smiled and Amethyst giggled in delight.

_Rose concluded with a smile, "The segregation is over."_

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! Leave reviews!


	10. Chapter 10: The Mechanic Of Androids

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 10, yeah! And now we're back into Pearl's story!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Mechanic Of Androids**

After the event of what happened to Ruby, Pearl wished to explore her planet in order to find a cure to that serum Ruby was infected with. She builds a gear that can be used as a headset for light, such as a light or a flashlight.

It was dark and snowy, and the youngest Gem took the secret that she was exploring the ancient tunnels of the planet. With curiosity, her sister, Diamond, follows her. Diamond has long snow white hair, light blue skin, and draped in a crystallized blue dress with boots. One eye was blue, another was her gem: A diamond.

"Sister, what are you doing down here?" she questioned with a raised brow. "I'm going to cure Ruby," Pearl explained firmly, "I need your help. I'm a mechanic, not a medic." Diamond smiled. "I appreciate what you are doing, and you're right, we have to cure him before its too late."

Both girls agreed with a nod, and rushed downstairs from the palace to proceed through the tunnel. It glowed vibrant from the blue crystals embedded on the ancient walls. Most were covered in writing that was far too futuristic for a human to read. Diamond looked interested by it, stating, "Sister, we are getting close. I can feel it."

Pearl ceased her eyebrows as she spun her head to gaze at her older sibling. "Its your gem that gives you that feeling, doesn't it?" she asked. Diamond sighed. "My gem's special ability is to see invisible things and sense objects. Sister, I can FEEL the cure."

"Diamond, I...I am not sure," Pearl touched her gem, "I...I have another vision. The ashes...of this very place...-" Diamond shushed her by giving her a hug. "Sister, be calm. Your vision will not come, I promise. Please, don't worry. Everything will stay peaceful, nothing will harm us, understand?" Pearl exhaled. "You're right, you're right. Let's keep moving."

As they explore the bizarre place, they found some hidden doors among the tunnel. Each was marked with a symbol. Each symbol marked a riddle: "I am a door sealed with the meaning of true love, trust, and success. I have a daughter with psychic knowledge and I have stamina. I was born in November. I am the noble warrior of Planet Crystal. What am I?"

It raises questions and it was confusing to think about. May have succeed, others have failed. But for Pearl, she can tell who this is. "Topaz," she mumbled, "Our mother."

A door slides open, revealing a hallway of machines, and a city. A city that was once marked, 'Harmony City.' Each building had a symbol on it and a gem.

"C'mon, let's get going."

"Sister!"

Diamond glances at Pearl and noticed how worried she looks. Something BAD was happening. And unexpectedly, Ruby rushed in. He too was terrified to the core.

"PEARL, DIAMOND...RUN, NOW!"

The seriousness in his voice was true enough to how terrifying the situation may be. Ruby summoned his weapon and angrily stared at the roar of Obsidian.

Obsidian came in with a crushing tear of the tunnel, laughing. "C'mon child, face me!"

_With a raging cry, Ruby charged at him with the swung of his axe._

* * *

Another chapter finished, I hope you enjoy! Leave reviews!


	11. Chapter 11: Ruby's Mission

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 11, yeah! Here we go, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Ruby's Mission**

Ruby was swinging his axe at Obsidian powerfully, and he was furious at the way Obsidian killed his mother. Topaz died protecting Pearl when Pearl was an infant, and Ruby and Diamond knew from the start that Pearl was petrified of Obsidian. But, Ruby could feel the tension swarming up in her sister and noticed her fears are shifting.

He noticed her visions were more vivid and mortifying, resulting in more consequences in the future. He grabbed her arm, gesturing her to leave. "Pearl...leave," he unformed her calmly, "I know its not good to leave me here, but it's for the best." Pearl shakes her head, tightly clutching Ruby's arms. "Ruby...don't leave me here..." He saw her change in behavior, was she...terrified of Ruby leaving for the dark side? Ruby decided that was the right answer.

"I will NEVER leave you sister, you hear me? I'll do whatever it takes to stay on your side, okay? Now please leave with Diamond, I...I can handle this." "But-" Pearl instantly says in hesitation, interrupted by a tumble in the tunnel.

"NOW!"

As Ruby shouted, she left in a speed of light, highly concerned of her brother. Ruby smacked Obsidian, enraged. Obsidian swung his tentacle into the gem's stomach, and Ruby fell backwards. The oxygen was sucked right out of him and Obsidian came to him, the tip of his cruel mace darted for Ruby's gem on his arm.

"Worthless," the demon snarled, "You will serve much better as a servant for my dwelling." He grabbed a stash and placed it on Ruby. "See child?" he pointed to the stash, "Once you are my minion, you will collect gemstones for me...the 'Gem stealer.' I mean, if you could...then I will do a favor for YOU."

Ruby snorted. "Right. A favor. That's the OLDEST trick in the book." Obsidian's claws teared into Ruby's skin, making Ruby scream. Obsidian laughed, a cackling laughter full of madness. "How about this whelp?" his face went close to Ruby's. "You join my side worm, and I will bring back the one thing you Crystal children desire the most: _Topaz_." Ruby's emotions are in turmoil. "...Mom?" "That's right little man, I will bring back your precious mother...your father and sisters will be happy...how does that sound?"

Ruby processed his thoughts about this. Topaz, the woman that Planet Crystal desired, will be in his family's arms once again. But, Ruby will loose himself afterwards. He can't imagine how scared Pearl must be because it was her vision: That he will turn _evil_. Ruby took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Finally, he came up with the answer.

"NO."

With a cry of pure rage, Obsidian screamed so loudly that the buildings in the temple collapsed. He grabbed Ruby and toss him into the rocky wall.

"Listen and hear me child...if I ever see you again, you will and will always be my servant. And if you're not, you can wish your little sister goodbye."

_He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, chuckling madly._

* * *

Woah, super intense! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave reviews!


	12. Chapter 12: Amethyst and the monster

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Alright! Chapter 12, here we go!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Amethyst and the monster**

With a few years passing by, Amethyst admits she is finally ready to go on her first mission: To receive the gem from the Jungle Spire in the Amazon. She gladly takes the challenge as is now seven years of age, and will take charge of one mission.

Rose and Garnet insisted over and over about Amethyst's safety, but Amethyst told them back she was going to be fine.

Or at least...that's what she thought.

She zoomed through the paths of huge leaves, bushes, and other features of nature. She summoned her whip and clung it to a tree, swinging on it like a rope. She angrily slashes her weapon at her opponents before her, growling.

She leaped high and far, landing right near the spire. Breathing heavily, she reached the gem she was looking for. She sighed and smiles at the gem. "There we go, one last of you little guys. Now, I can at last go home."

As she traveled further, the more and more anxious she felt. She saw the atmosphere around her grow darker, and more dangerous it became. She gasps as a loud shriek of a bizarre creature came shattering her eardrums.

She grew petrified, and became more aware of her surroundings. She heard yet another roar, but it was more human. She gulped, her whip at the ready. Sweat pours down from her lavender skin and giving her goosebumps everytime she heard crunches of branches and bones.

"Who's there?" she questioned in fear and courage, her voice was shaky and trembling, "If you don't come out, I'll...I'll tear your head apart!"

The more and more she babbled on, the more the roar came, haunting this very jungle. She punched and kicked right at something she thought was a branch. But no. It was far worse than that.

It turns out to be an eight-foot monster with gooey tentacles and claws that form at the ends of it. One tentacle aimed at Amethyst, ready at the go. Amethyst snapped out of her trance and whacks her whip with force at the beast. Se tried everything she can, and everything she could do, but no avail.

The monster grabbed her and laughed, revealing to be the general. "G-general?" Amethyst spatted out, her face turns pale and sickly. General grinned, his gem glowing and he and Amethyst began disappearing. "Yes Amy, its me. Now that I have you, you can finally defeat Obsidian and Planet Opal will RISE as rulers of the universe!"

Amethyst gaped in fright. _Obsidian_. She couldn't help but froze at the mention of that name. Her stomach went into twist and turns and she felt sick.

_All she scream was, "ROSE...GARNET!" before she and the general vanished._


	13. Chapter 13: Nightmare

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 13, yay! Here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Nightmare**

"No...you can't do this!" A cry of shattered plea racked the sky. A maniac snicker slowly turns the world black. "Relax child, this will only hurt a little bit..."

Pearl's blood ran cold as the tip of a mace barely touched her gem. She was transfixed. She shuts her eyes and grunts as the sharp claws of Obsidian rip her skin open, revealing light blue blood. The demon seemed to rob all of her strength, and she was becoming weak.

Her face was wet with tears mixing in her blood and a look of horror was frozen on her face. Obsidian grabbed her closer to his face, noticing her whimpering in terror. "Oh, young child of Topaz, you always seem so weak, so pathetic. You are a burden, a disgrace." He grasped on Pearl's gem...hard. "Feel that, worm? It hurts, doesn't it?"

"STOP IT!" The Gem screamed, her glaive appeared and slammed it against Obsidian's blade. Then, Obsidian's mace severed Pearl's glaive. "Stop what?" Obsidian taunted, "It's not like you can do anything. There is NOTHING you can do. NOTHING. Your brother is finally with me now, and you will die. Yet successfully, your sister will suffer the same fate."

"No!" Was all Pearl can yell, and she shaked, and tremble as Obsidian cut her like peeling an apple. Overcome with fear, Pearl couldn't react to fighting back as much. She hardly can beat the demon down, and her glaive already broke into shards. White electricity came from Obsidian's claw and it crashed into Pearl, stumbling her back a little.

She tried to support herself by landing on one knee, and her vision grew cloudy and dark. Her world was spinning out of control and she felt that she was twirling out of balance. Tears ran down from her eyes and she was ready to fall.

She felt numb, and her world turn dark. She felt like she was in heaven, space, or underwater. She was done, done with this horror, and embraced the calm.

She woke up with a scream, then she was paralyzed with pain. Then, she felt numb again. Her eyelids droop and she groaned as she felt a huge headache. She rubbed her eyes as she adjusted them to the harsh light. She figured she was not at home. Not at the royal palace.

Her vision began to focus, and she stared up at the tile ceiling and floors. She couldn't be anymore confused as she heard a monotonous beeping sound, seeing a set of a screen with a wave on it, representing her heartbeat. She realized her bandages too and she immediately know where she is: _The Hospital_.

She glanced to locate Diamond on the right side of the hospital bed, fast asleep. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and her face was flushed. Her arms were wrapped around Pearl's bandaged waist, showing she cared.

Footsteps slam down on the floor and the person revealed to be Ruby. Ruby looked at Pearl in sympathy, rushing to embrace her. "Sister! I thought you never wake up!" He expected a response, but all he glimpsed at was Pearl's quivering face. Tears already streaming from her eyes, and Ruby gawk at her.

"Sister-"

Pearl hugged him like a teddy bear and sobbed hard. She broke down and her emotions splurred out. "I thought you were going to leave me! I was so terrified!" Ruby's heart ached as he heard her voice. "Shhh...sister, it's...it's going to be okay, I promise." "Obsidian was about to...to...-" "I know, I know. I will stop him...I'm going to hurt him...and show him my RAGE." Pearl wiped her tears, watching Ruby leaving the room. "Ruby, no...," she mumbled, her voice cracking from all that crying. Ruby left in an instant, telling himself to kill Obsidian.

_"I'm going to kill that animal," he concluded, "And NOTHING will stand in my way..."_

* * *

Chapter 13 accomplished! Yay! Leave reviews please! Chapter 14 coming soon!


	14. Chapter 14: Rescue

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Here's chapter 14, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Rescue**

Amethyst stood still in the dangerous heap of her planet, seeing most of it turn to purple dust. A whip greatly slashes her face and she grunts in pain, nearly screaming. The general eyed her with madness. "What are you waiting for?" he barked, "GO out there and fight Obsidian!"

"But-" WHAP! Another hit to the face silenced her. She gulped and rushes to the warzone. She finds Obsidian, bringer of destruction. Obsidian chuckled. "Hello child, are you prepared to meet your doom?" Amethyst tries to fight her fear and gives the monster a good dose of pain. The smacks and punches leave marks on Obsidian. "How _weak_," he told her crazily, "You are just as weak as that gem who has her brother as my servant, but at least you're not as afraid as she is...you got mostly!"

Amethyst kicks him in the chest. "SHUT UP!" she yelled, "Whatever happened to my parents? And don't lie to me!" Obsidian grinned. He sure does love to torture people. "Whatever happened to them is obvious...they were killed by your old foe here..."

"WHAT!?" Amethyst turns her head to face the general. "You...you killed-" "Let me explain," the general responded nervously, "You were an orphan, and I took you in for great measure to help you and-" "TELL ME!" Amethyst's eyes were steaming and her knuckles popped. "Amethyst...I killed them because I...I wanted you for myself-"

POW!

Amethyst punches the general into a sharp piece of steel, and she slashed him with her whip countess of times. "You deserve what you gotten," she spoke harshly to him, "Whatever you did was crazy, and you are better off dead than stay here, 'planning' to take over!"

Obsidian grabbed Amethyst, bringing her closer to him. "Join me Amethyst and you will receive anything your little heart desires...even your parents." "You are kidding! There's no way I am making a deal with you! You tricked one of the most noble warriors in history, and that's sick! I have _no _regrets of disagreeing to that choice!"

Obsidian scratched Amethyst's arm and watch her yell in pain. He clutched her neck and face her dead in the eye. "Very well. DEATH IT IS!"

Amethyst clenched her eyes as she prepared for her death...

But wait.

A shield smashed Obsidian in the head, hard. Then, a gauntlet send him smashing into the trees. Amethyst cracks her eyes open to gawk at Rose and Garnet, side by side, attacking Obsidian to the end.

What really surprised her was Rose's reaction. She had _never _seen her like this. Rose was enraged and looks like she was about to implode. "You are a sick monster," she remarked angrily to Obsidian, who was impressed by Rose's actions, "The way you torture Gems...UGH! I can't stand you!" "And neither will I...," Obsidian stated with a chuckle, "Well Quartz, I may as well get going...I got more worlds to terrorize..." And with that, he vanished.

Garnet was about to pummel him, but he was gone. She sighed and focused on Amethyst. "Amethyst!" She zooms over and hugs her. "Don't _ever _do that again." Amethyst hugs back, allowing tears to fall. "I'm so glad you're here," she responds.

Rose smiled at the scene, and she had a sudden gut feeling about the Gems... There is another member, and she sure is going to need help.

"_Amethyst...Garnet...we are going to Planet Crystal..."_

* * *

Alright, another chapter finished! Now, we're going through Pearl's storyline more. I hope you enjoy and leave reviews!


	15. Chapter 15: Ruby's Transformation

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 15! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Ruby's Transformation**

The sound of falling snow around her became a blur, and everything growing dimmer. Pearl tried to focus on her surroundings, but they grew distant. She clutched on her bandaged stomach, breathing heavily. Its been two days since Ruby's disappearance, and Diamond's been worried sick about Pearl searching for him because the sister has been injured.

Diamond was not sure what happened, but the next thing she witnessed was a white flash, the last glimpse of ever seeing her planet again.

Pearl shuts her eyes and grimaces, clenching her teeth hard. The snow was gently pouring onto her skin, causing her chills down her spine. She rushed as fast as she could to the royal palace and locks the locks on the door.

She felt the dark atmosphere around her. Empty. Cold. Dangerous. Scary. She didn't realize how much of a horror movie her home really is. Knowing that Obsidian was out to get her for her projections, she was forced to dart downstairs, to the tunnel. From the bowels of her planet lies a wretched evil that's been praying to be free for decades...and now he's back.

With a creek in the tunnel and a nasty roar crawling in its depths, Pearl closed her eyes and tried to ignore all of the horrible things that happened in her homeland. Dark swirls of black energy formed by the dust, with an inky cloud forming in the process.

"Go away Obsidian," Pearl hastily mumbled, her gem glowing, showing the contrast of the cave. The energy descended, and a faint chuckle was heard from far behind. "Go away..." The soulless laughter wouldn't escape from her ears, and it grew worse as footsteps came. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. She felt her world turned upside-down, and she found herself in theories: What if Obsidian killed Ruby already? What if he killed everyone? What if-she narrowed her eyebrows, sighing. _No_, she thought, _I can't let that happen_.

She found a figure, unmoving, never taking its eyes off of the hole that represents the city. Pearl, shaking off her fear, moves outside of the tunnel to the landscape of the city that Planet Crystal held. To her surprise, she found-

"RUBY!"

She rushes to hug him, but she stops herself to examine Ruby's change of appearance. "Ruby...we're...worried about you," she spoke between shaky breaths, "Obsidian's tearing this place piece by piece...if we...we don't act now, we-"

"Nothing," Ruby abruptly spoke up. Pearl's eyes shimmered in the night sky. "...What?" "Nothing," Ruby whispered darkly, "Out there. No movement. No life. We are merely hallow shells, nothing more." Pearl began to tremble, she had that feeling that she experienced for a long time, and she knew what is going to happen.

"Ruby...-"

She yelped as Ruby clutched on her head, his fingers touching her gem. "The Ruby you know is obsolete. I found my ways rather...agreeable. There is _no _happiness in life and you shall see what it means sister...embrace it." Pearl gulped. "What?" "Life is suffering and to put an end to it is to kill all mortals which I will do...MYSELF!"

Pearl saw her brother's face. It devoids of any emotion possible, but soaked with madness. Pearl took a step back. "You're crazy!" "I see things clearly for the first time in my life, Pearl. You will see what the universe really is, what LIFE really is."

With a glow of his own gem, Ruby summoned his axe and intended on what he would do to destroy life. He smashed a few pieces and machinery of the royal palace.

Something screeched and pained their ears. The worst is yet to come. Another sound came off, and smoke along with a fiery bomb imploded and caused a crater among the city. Ruby grinned madly, while Pearl look speechless.

_She only mumbled one word and clutched her hand to her chest, "...No..."_

* * *

Chapter 15 is done! And yeah, its sad, but don't worry. The next chapter is going to be really heartwarming, so keeps your hopes up! Leave reviews!


	16. Chapter 16: Blizzard

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

* * *

**Chapter 16: Blizzard**

Pearl rushes through the bone-chilling blizzard, with her eyes shut and her arms wrapping around her waist. The whole planet was nothing but a snowy wasteland, with crystals forming on the ground. She tried so hard to ignore all of those deaths. Each death broke her heart.

She sighed, staring at the blizzard and realized how cold it really is. She had to get to shelter, FAST. But wait. She has no home. Come to think of it, she has no one for comfort either. At times like this, she would run to either her father, Diamond, or Ruby and embrace them. But they weren't there. Ruby was a monster now, nothing more. _He killed them, _she thought, _KILLED them._

That finally did it. Pearl threw back her head and screamed in anger. It was a loud, powerful scream that caused herself to vibrate. The response was an earsplitting roar, shattering her ears. She spun her head around slowly in fright, shaking. It was not Obsidian, nor Ruby.

What came was a dark creature with wolverine claws and white glowing eyes. It hollered in Pearl's face and whacked her with its paw. Pearl, unstable with her anger, summons her spear and smacks the creature with the sharp edge. To her shock, the creature was too fast and quick for her to even react. With several claws scratching her, she collapsed in the snow, weak.

Light blue blood marks were shown on her snow-covered face, and her eyes grew to the size of moons as the creature was about to devour her, and show her real pain.

She clenched her teeth and eyes, waiting for her death. But it didn't happen.

Another roar shaked the sky, showing a blue dragon with black eyes and icy teeth, razor sharp.

The dragon released a scream of water, pounding it onto the monster. It grabbed Pearl and took off at light speed. It breathes out ice at the projectiles of hail in the air. He flies to a cliff edge made of rock and covered in snow. The cliff lays a cave with shimmering crystals along its way.

The dragon looks inside, placing Pearl on his tail. Pearl groaned, her eyes slowly opening up. Once her eyes focused on the dragon, she screams in fright and backs away. "No...," she whispered, "Don't...don't hurt me! I'm...I'm warning you!" She summons her weapon in defense. "Please, don't eat me! Don't take my projections! I'm in...enough pain already...with my father, my brother turned evil...and...and..." She trembled, dropping her spear. "OH DIAMOND!" She begans sobbing as hard as she could, her tears freezing as they fall off her face.

The dragon wraps its tail around her, his claw touching her wet and snowy face. "It's okay...let it out-" Once he spoke, Pearl ceased her crying. "You...you can talk?" "Yes, little Pearl." "How do you know my name?" The dragon exhaled, registering his memories.

"Topaz...assigned me to protect you once you are...in such a climax." "My mom?" "Yes. I was planned to protect you when you were born, but your father never trusts me. He thinks I'm a monster...a danger to you." Pearl hugs the dragon, finding comfort within him. "I'm just so happy I'm with you...thank you." "My name is Aqua, and you are welcome."

"_Aqua..._," _was all Pearl mumbled as she drifts to sleep, and Aqua lets her be comfy in his scaly tail._

* * *

Aww...that was sweet, wasn't it? I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave reviews!


	17. Chapter 17: The Art Of A Dragon

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 17, and this one is actually shorter than the rest. But I hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Art Of A Dragon**

The terrifying spectacle Pearl had just witnessed happened so quickly. Since then, its tragedy was almost too much for the mind to fully comprehend. Now, she's in Aqua's arms, resting peacefully. Aqua had told her that they were going to the enchanted Gem forest.

It was a wide gorge of trees, crystals, and mountains. It was glowing in a turquoise blue hue, saturated by the crystals. It was like that atomic bomb never hit the planet. Just watching it made Pearl all warmed up inside.

"This place...its...its beautiful!" she exclaimed happily, glimpsing at a rushing water of the ocean. At a moment, she couldn't take her eyes off of it. She was entranced as a silverish glow appeared in the murky water. The light flash in her eyes and she was blankly staring at it. Aqua notices this and rushes over to shake her. "Pearl, snap out of it! Pearl? Pearl, snap out of it!"

Pearl blinked, dazed. "Huh? Aqua?" she shook her head, looking around. "What's going on?" "You keep staring at that clamshell," Aqua explained, "Maybe you remember being in a clam shell as your mother send you to the palace." Pearl rubs her arm awkwardly, asking, "Aqua...what...happened to my mother? What REALLY happened during her battle with Obsidian?"

Aqua exhaled, turning his coal black eyes to the gentle Gem. "Let's just say she did whatever she could to survive Obsidian's attack on the planet. She...died a few years after your birth...I'm sorry." "It's okay," Pearl assured, bringing Aqua into a tight hug, "I'm just...so glad you're here." She embraced him tightly and Aqua tried breathing through her grip. "Pearl, you're choking me." "Sorry."

They travel further through the forest, and found a safe sanctuary for meditation. It was a small temple that was covered in Cherry Blossom flowers.

"Here we are, the meditation sanctuary," Aqua explained, as he took Pearl's hand to the heart of the place, "Elders have always come here to meditate about their visions, and I believe you will do the trick." Pearl sat criss-crossed, unsure of Aqua's explanation. "I...I can meditate for a long time?" "Just do it when you feel like it, I'll be right here if you need me."

_And, Pearl's eyes closed as her world sinked in._

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave reviews! Chapter 18 coming soon!


	18. Chapter 18: Pearl's Visions

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 18, yay! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Pearl's Visions**

Pearl had glanced in awe of the surrounding area before her. Everything was incased in a hue and was so bright that everything glowed. She heard Aqua speaking to her. "Go on, experience your visions."

She traveled through the heaven-like area. Her visions were rather unexplained and challenged. Her own people called her crazy and over the top insane. But, just as she predicted, it became right. Every event she had visions existed. Yet, they still called her crazy.

She embraced the atmosphere around her, confining in peace. Her gem glowed as it showed a projection. She gawked at what she saw. It was that there was the planet, third planet from the Solar System in the Milky Way Galaxy, _Earth_. She eyed in curiosity. "What are you telling me?" she asks, "What is so important about me leaving?"

She heard Aqua's voice in concern. "Who are you talking to?" he questioned, and Pearl blushed blue. "N-no one, carry on." She walked through the fields, shrugging that embarrassing feeling off. Aqua can feel her disturbance.

"Pearl, there is something you're not telling me." "I-" "Please. Tell me what's going on, I can help you." Pearl hung her head, whispering, "I don't want to leave you." "What are talking about, my dear?" "I'm saying that's my vision. I...I was suppose to go to another planet. I'm...I'm sorry."

Aqua sighed. The poor girl has been through so much. "Pearl, you have no reason to apologize. That's your allusion. Sometimes it's not even true. Stay calm and soothe yourself with the environment."

Pearl did so, and as she progressed, she felt tired. Oddly, she never felt so exhausted in her life. She tried to stay awake, but it seemed gravity pulled hard on her. She felt tensed, and she gave a shallow breath. Her vision blurred in and out, and the noises she once heard became mute. She couldn't hear Aqua and she couldn't see anything...except for the vision that prepared itself to come. She saw images of Earth, Obsidian wrecking havoc on that planet, an Ruby's laughter. Pearl shuts her eyes and she fell in exhaustion.

Her world was like black glass, each breaking down in the process. At last, she can hear Aqua's voice, yelling her name over and over like a mantra. Her vision was blurred and fuzzy, even more fogged up than before. She groaned and her cloudy blue eyes focused on the dragon.

"Pearl, are you okay?" Aqua had never sound so worried before. Hearing him THAT sympathetic made her heart sulk. She hates to see people that worried. She struggled to stand, but her knees buckled. She huffed and shaked her head for her sight to clear. Aqua was by her side, examining her.

He found a huge cut on her arm, dried up in its own blood. His cy claws tightened on it. "Why didn't you tell me?" Pearl bit her lip. "I didn't want you to know." Aqua was speechless. "You went to confront Ruby by YOURSELF!? Do you know how dangerous he is?" "It happened before I met you!" "Pearl, you're injured. That's why you're so feverish and terrified of what's around you." He placed a substance on her cut, coating it over. "That's from the medicine tree, it will heal that quickly."

Pear layed on Aqua's tail, her gaze lowers. "Aqua...," she talked with a doubtful tone, "Do you think my...my vision will come true?" Aqua scratch his chin in thought. He really didn't want to upset her at all. "I can't decide what occurs in your life. It is you who will guide yourself through your own decisions. It is what you feel that is right. Listen to your heart, that's all you need."

Pearl refused to somber down in front of her mentor. She buried her face into his chest. "I don't want to leave you." And Aqua's response was a simple, gentle sentence.

"_And I won't leave you either_."

* * *

Yay! Another chapter is finally finished! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review! Chapter 19 coming soon!


	19. Chapter 19: Dragon Bonding

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 19 everybody! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Dragon Bonding**

There was a time Aqua would fly for hours and Pearl rides on him. She cuddles on him and feel his cold scales. She was so attached to the point she looks to him as a second father. A mentor and guide. She sleeps on him, completely exhausted by her feverish complextion. Aqua grew even more concerned about her, and Gems usually become ill by an injury.

He layed her in the warm cave, where she rested peacefully. She was so strong, and older now. She was tall and wise, much like a man of loyalty. Like her father.

Of all of the struggles, Aqua was there to comfort her all the way. It was equally fair. Fair that they were there for each other. Aqua was a dragon full of strength and protectiveness. He was a dragon named right after 'Aquamarine,' because Topaz was helped by him to give birth to Pearl.

Pearl wished to get help from others, but all she could rely on was Aqua. It was simple that no one besides her dragon was there. Aqua was the _only _thing she had left.

She danced gracefully around the valley of trees the next hour she was up and Aqua was impressed by her swift and flexible skills. She was graceful as a bird, so very much of it in fact. She laughed as she twirls around, and suddenly Aqua has to catch her because she would eventually fall.

Soon, they walk through the fields of flowers, which helped her a lot since she was so in tune with nature. Nature was like heaven for her, and Aqua would take her more and more to the fields every time.

"You see young one, there are things that you will eventually see in nature...much more beauty to it than you think." "What kind of nature?" Pearl questioned in curiosity. "Any nature that is confirmed as peace or harmony. There will be times where its hard and times where it'll be easy, but all you need to do is remain calm. I can't say why it means so much to me, but you're like a...a daughter to me."

Pearl never felt that way about the mystic creature before. Like just...a father. Aqua see her as a daughter and that really made Pearl smile. She felt her whole world was light. She felt so happy, so happy that it was never going to wash away.

_She embraced Aqua tightly and her response was, "I love you...you...you mean so much to me too, and I wouldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

Yay! Its done! I really hope you enjoy this and leave reviews! Chapter 20 coming soon!


	20. Chapter 20: Welcome To Planet Crystal

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 20, here it is! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Welcome To Planet Crystal**

A month has passed since the very day when Pearl went to the visionary world. It was sacred and uncharted. Who could've known that one vision can lead her to that?

But today, she has a strange feeling. Like an anomaly. A conspiracy. Somehow, she felt that an old foe is returning and that she'll eventually meet Gems. She hasn't met a Gem in a LONG time. She wonders about the whereabouts of Ruby. That creep hasn't tortured the poor girl in like...forever.

But, there was one day, one day that _everything _changed.

Pearl had her eyes fixated on the background around her, she traveled further down the tunnel. Aqua has sensed a terrible prediction, so he protected the entrance of the tunnel to be aware.

This place was bone-chilling and it gave her a fright. Fright she didn't felt in a LONG time. She heard footsteps, fast footsteps. She had thoughts multiplying in her head, and she rubbed her hands together knowingly. She felt a hasty breath crawl up her neck. Warm and humid. She summoned her glaive, her eyes darting all over the place.

She vibrated like a tree shaking in the wind. She heard three voices calling to her. What she saw was Garnet, Amethyst, and Rose Quartz. They approach her slowly. Pearl, out of spite, screamed and swung her spear around her like crazy. Rose walked to her and shushed her. "Shhhh...it's going to b okay, we promise." That somehow make Pearl calm.

Garnet placed a hand on Pearl's shoulder, and it slipped off as Pearl flinched. This made her really concerned. Amethyst tried to lighten the mood by giving her a smile, but Pearl slightly put a forced smile. This was not going well. Rose was the first to speak to her. "Pearl," she spoke, "Listen to me. We're going to help you, take you to Earth where you'll be safe." "But...," Pearl hesitated, "But why?"

This was just like her vision, her vision of leaving Aqua. Separation anxiety filled her veins. "Wait! What about Aqua?" Rose sighed. "Pearl, your dragon will be fine. He won't let anybody hurt you, you understand?" "Yes, but! But...can he...come with me?" "I hope so..."

Amethyst glances at a shiny object in the tunnel. She became entranced by it. It was so gorgeous, so...shiny. She moved closer, and closer to it. Garnet was confused by the strange object. She never seen something so...red. Not even more red than blood. This color of red was terrifying. She grabbed it, and as everything seemed okay, everything was spinning out of control.

A sinister, sinful laughter echoed in the tunnel, and Pearl's blood ran cold. Rose, Garnet, and Amethyst took fighting stances, each having their weapons at the ready. Aqua came rushing in, his expression full of hatred. Unbearable hatred.

"At last...Pearl, we finally have visitors...to meet face to face..."

The cruel monster was obvious: Ruby. He stands and walks around Pearl, amused by Pearl's fear of him. He even stares at the others as well.

"Hi, hi, hi, to you all. Who am I? Just call me Ruby. Who made me...so cruel? Must by Obsidian's duty. And what of this? Of Pearl...you must shrill. For I am free, and this fight will be so ugly." He touched Pearl's face with his claws, watching Pearl back away in terror. "Now, don't be scared. For me, I wouldn't cared. This world will be scary and you will bow...to ME." He emits a laugh, and Pearl stood frozen. Rose's knuckles popped.

_Her teeth clenched, and she was ready to harm Ruby._

* * *

Yay! Its done! I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review and chapter 21 is coming soon!


	21. Chapter 21: The Sinful Ruby

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 21, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Sinful Ruby**

Rose was a woman full of wisdom and love. She was trained by the toughest warriors, the strongest gladiators. It would take a lot to defeat her.

Ruby slung his axe at her, but Rose caught the handle. She tossed Ruby at the side of the caverns. She took a glimpse at Pearl and see that she was protected by Garnet and Amethyst. The two Gems took charge of helping her. Yet Aqua was the most active than any of them.

Aqua grit his teeth at Ruby and blows his icy breath at him. Ruby took out a knife, slashing it at the dragon. "You are not her father!" he shouts, "You are such a disgrace for raising my sister that is so worthless! Your life is NOTHING to me-"

"STOP!"

Pearl moved closer to Ruby, rushing to save Aqua. Aqua's eyes widened in fear. "Pearl, no!" At a quick swing, Aqua was hit with the knife, holding Pearl like a child. Pearl shaked in fright and trembled. Aqua...was cut. In pain. Ruby laughed. "So what now, sister? Are you going to save that animal? Or, going to save your friends?"

Emotions swirled into Pearl. She felt her world was spinning. Her vision was staring to blur, and she couldn't think straight. Her skin felt like an oven, and her sweat was glacier cold. She couldn't take control.

She punched Ruby with her bare hands, ignoring the sore pain on her body. She slammed Ruby into the rocky wall, and slammed him to the ground. Ruthlessly, her spear cut his arm, with blood dripping onto its sharp edge. For a moment, she stopped and realized what she just done. She just beat up her brother. She never done such a thing before. Flashbacks of Ruby's transformation played in her head. She shook her head, whimpering. She dropped to her knees and sobbed.

She NEVER let her temper got out of control like that. Never. And, Ruby just free that temper.

The Gems rushed to Pearl and embraced her, and Aqua wrapped his tail around the group.

Rose's temper was only at Obsidian, so she understands it. Garnet hardly has any temper, but she knows that feeling Pearl is experiencing. Being alone, leaving the people you love most. She can relate. Amethyst's temper was normally out of control, and that often leads her into trouble. Yet, she could never imagine what Pearl is feeling. She feels so bad for her and wishes she could help. And Aqua needs to learn to let Pearl go to Earth.

He gave her a cracked gemstone with his ice shard. A Topaz gemstone. Her MOTHER'S gem. She embraced Aqua right before she takes off. Instead of taking the Warp Pad, she rather take a ride in her robot. She somehow feels safer in that machine. She geared her robot, and was pressing multiple buttons. She geared the handle.

She halts as soon as memories began flooding in her head. Aqua's words sunk into her head. Tears well up in her eyes and she unlocked that hatch. She runs to Aqua and hugs him one more time. "Aqua! Please, please come with me! This is ALL my fault! ALL MY FAULT!" she sobs uncontrollably, her words fast and slurred, lacing with sadness.

"Don't leave me! Please, I need you! I NEED YOU! Ruby is going to destroy you! Please come with! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!" Aqua never seen her cry like this in so long. She hasn't cried so hard since the two first met. Aqua soothed her, wiping her tears. "Shhhhh...I'll be okay. Everything's going to be okay. You just leave. I will, in sometime in the future, will meet you again. I promise and cross my heart. I love you."

Pearl's last words to him were cracked and blubbery. "I...I l-love you t-t-too!" She takes a ride in her robot, taking off as soon as the Gems warped. She thrusts the robot fast, so fast it was like she was doing warp speed. Her mind was so wrapped up with Aqua that she eventually came crashing down to Earth.

Pearl was in such a daze that it took a few seconds for it to register to her. She saw a flash of a line of electricity. Lightning. That left her with one choice. She was going to have to find something to protect her from the rain, and find the Gem HQ. She breaks part of her broken robot and use the huge hand as a shield.

Her whole word, and everything, was tilting. She felt so dizzy and unfocused. The rain began to soak her. The robot hand was not such a wonderful idea after all. She staggered through the streets, the boardwalk, and she found the beach. She made a dash for it, but she realized very quickly there had been a mistake. As she ran up toward the cliff side where the house has been held, the sound of rain around her become a blur, and everything grow dimmer. She tried to focus on the house, but nothing would stay in focus. She register what happened: She collapsed.

Finally she arrived at the house, knocking the door and leaning on it. She was utterly exhausted. As Rose opened the door, Pearl collapsed in a heap. The others' jaws dropped. Garnet immediately scooped her up as Rose proclaimed, "Garnet, take her to her room. Amethyst, get the First Aid kit. I...I will activate the force field."

As Garnet and Amethyst bolted for Pearl's room, Rose activated the force field in time. _Obsidian won't get her, _she thought, _I won't let him_.

_At last, Pearl was at Earth, and she was safe._

* * *

Alright, this chapter is done! Please leave a review and chapter 22 is coming soon!


	22. Chapter 22: Welcome To Planet Earth

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 22, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Welcome To Planet Earth**

It took a moment to realize where she was. She felt warm and in pain. Pain from both the inside and outside. Psychically and emotionally.

Rose examined Pearl, noticing her depression. "Are you okay?" she asked. Pearl didn't answer, she just stared at the ocean. She clutched onto the trinket, her hands shaking.

"Aqua..." She closed her eyes and let tears fall. "I'm sorry I betrayed you... This is all my fault." Rose ceased her eyebrows. She felt so concerned.

Pearl never felt so distatched before. Her mind was all set on Aqua, how she believed she betrayed him. She felt her tears rolling down her cheeks, and she couldn't held it in. She was so silent to the others, she didn't talk to them or want to see them in a week now.

The other Gems hate seeing her like this. Even in missions she seemed so unfocused. Rose wanted to speak to her, to hear her talk, but she couldn't.

There were times where either Garnet or Amethyst have to check on Pearl while Rose goes on separate missions, solo missions. Today, they both decided to. They approached Pearl's room, but she...was nowhere to be seen. Amethyst's eyes widened and she bolted out of the house with Garnet following. They search around the boardwalk, town, and other places she might be, but she was gone.

They were shocked. Pearl couldn't have run off, could she? They were about to go back to the house with defeat, til they heard a mumble by the shore. They dashed around and eventually find Pearl.

"Pearl, don't run off!" Garnet exclaimed, embracing the sad Gem tightly, "We are suppose to stay together..." Amethyst joined in with the hug. "Yeah," she agreed, "We know you're upset about Aqua, we know you think its all your fault, but we-" "Because it is!" Pearl shouted in a crying voice, "Why didn't I listen? If I only listened to my father, NONE of this would happen! Its my fault Ruby is this way!"

Garnet and Amethyst gasped. They never thought she ever think of that. They know very well it was not her fault. It was Obsidian's fault. "Obsidian influenced him," Garnet told her, "Pearl, you had no part of Ruby's decision. He did that on himself." Pearl stopped sobbing as she that. "Yeah," Amethyst said with a nod, "Ruby was the one who made that decision, you didn't. Its not your fault."

Pearl felt relieved of that, but her trust was broken. She slumped and began to walk to the house. "But I betrayed Aqua...," she mumbled.

_Garnet and Amethyst watch her in sympathy as she walked in the house and closed the door._

* * *

Yay! This chapter is done! Please review and chapter 23 is coming soon!


	23. Chapter 23: Trust

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 23, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Trust**

The time was tedious.

Pearl twirled her thumbs in boredom of just sitting there, her mind all set on Aqua. Oh how she missed that dragon. That mystical creature was everything to her. It broke her heart that she left him. She stared at the clock. That inly made the day feel slower.

She didn't want to go outside, for she felt paranoia about humans. It was the same feeling around Obsidian. She fears if they'll take her gem and use her future projections for greater use.

At times, finally Garnet and Amethyst would come inside, giving her company. Amethyst came rushing to Pearl, excited. "Pearl, you're not going to believe this! C'mon!" She grabbed Pearl's arm, but the rest of the Gem did not follow. "Pearl, please!" Pearl remained silent with that shameful face. Garnet couldn't handle seeing her like this.

"Pearl, please. We really don't want to interrupt you but...you need to step outside, see the view. Rose wants to see you happy. We wouldn't want to disappoint her and you need some nature." Pearl sighed, walking outside without saying a word. Garnet and Amethyst follow.

"C'mon Pearl!" Amethyst bellowed, dragging the skinny Gem to the beach, "Let's get seashells!" Pearl landed in the sand, admiring the shiny, reflective seashells. She picks one up after another, satisfied by them. Some citizens looked at her strangely.

Afterwards, the Gems approach the boardwalk, where a few folk stare at them. Pearl eyed them, giving them nasty glares. "They're out for my projections," she whispered, crossing her arms. "We need to cheer her up, and FAST," Amethyst told Garnet, equally worried for Pearl's sake. "I know," Garnet replied, concerned as well, "I just hope we can before Obsidian returns to this planet."

The Gems approach the carwash, where Greg was there. He noticed Pearl and said, "Well, you're the new member? I'm sorry for your loss, I really do. I see you have trouble in trusting people." "I do," Pearl proclaims darkly, "They're out to get me Greg, I can feel it. I can't trust anyone here." Her voice becomes shaky and her eyes widened. "What if Obsidian is here? Or...Ruby?" She was petrified of Ruby way more than Obsidian. Ruby knows Pearl's every move, and what she thinks.

Greg sees Pearl's anxiety and exhales. "Stay calm. You're overreacting. Obsidian is not here and neither is your brother. Just calm yourself." Pearl inhaled, then exhaled slowly. Its been a while since she felt fear. But, when Ruby's around, all she could feel was fear.

Pearl blinked a couple of times, her vision tilting and her sight grew blurry of Garnet, Amethyst, and Greg. "Pearl, just stay calm!" Greg shouts to her, "Your fear and visions are overwhelming you! All you need to do is trust me!" "Trust us!" Amethyst called out, "We don't want you stuck in 'that' world!" "What world?" Pearl questioned. "Do you trust us?" Garnet questioned, ignoring the question. Pearl thinks for a couple of times, then nods with tears running down. "Yes, I do!"

But, it was all too late. Even with Rose rushing in, it was too late.

_A chilling came in each of their bones, and all of them are sent to the CrossRoad Realm._

* * *

Yay! I'm done! I hope you enjoy and please review! Chapter 24 is coming soon!


	24. Chapter 24: The CrossRoad Realm

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 24, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24: The CrossRoad Realm**

Everything was pitch-black with a white grassy fields in the background. White crystals filled the dark sky. There were two roads that determined your identity. The one on the left was bad, and the one on the right was good. But, there was this one portal. The portal just brings you back home. Somehow, that doesn't feel right.

Rose stays alert to her group, stating, "You guys have got to be careful. You need to remain calm in this place at all times. If not, the realm will mess with your mind, and you'll come out with a different identity, one that's not yourself. I'll take Greg to the right place for home. Garnet, Amethyst, keep Pearl calm. Don't let her freak out and run off!"

Garnet and Amethyst keep a good watch on Pearl, who was still depressed of Aqua. "What's the matter? Miss that piece of worthlessness?" A voice Pearl heard. It was darker than Ruby's. "Join us, join us! You know you want to!" Pearl shakes her head, breathing heavily. "Who said that?" "Why, your mother was so satisfying! Too bad she's a disgrace, just like you!" "Stop!" Pearl yelled, her hands on her ears, "Get out of my head!" "Why should I, defect? Your life is so rewarding to torture-"

"NO!" Pearl shouts, ready to dart off, "Stop! Please!" "PEARL!" Garnet and Amethyst each pinned Pearl down, trying to calm her down, "CALM YOURSELF!" "Don't do this to yourself!" Amethyst exclaimed, trying not be worry. "It's just what Ruby wants!" Garnet added. "Get away!" Pearl cried, flashbacks playing in her mind, "Please...go away." "Pearl. Stay calm, no one is going to hurt you...not anymore." "But...but I miss-" "We know you miss Aqua and we want you to be happy." "That's what matters!" Amethyst states.

Pearl exhaled, rubbing her eyes. Everything seemed nicer. Sweeter. She was glad that everything was going to be-

Something grabbed her, and Garnet and Amethyst were drowning in fright. As soon as they know it, Pearl was transported out, gone. The two decided to find a way out of the realm.

Pearl was no longer in that place. She fell face first into snow. This was not her planet as she thought. She was in Antarctica where Ruby was present. Pearl summoned her weapon, ready to face him.

Ruby grinned, pointing to the opposite direction he was standing. Pearl looks around, and all the blood drain from her face. It was her two worst fears against her: Ruby and Obsidian. Pearl decides to suit up into her giant robot, and she did.

_She puts it into high gear, and was zooming to the enemies in a zip._

* * *

Yay! Its finally done! Chapter 25 is coming soon! And one question: For the theme of "Scars," do you think it should be "Monster" by Skillet? Because I think it fits her in that story. Anyway, peace everybody!


	25. Chapter 25: Pearl VS Ruby & Obsidian

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 25 everybody! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Pearl VS. Ruby & Obsidian**

Pearl fixated her glare at Ruby, who made a bone-chilling chuckle. Obsidian grins, ready to smack the Gem. "Oh, precious daughter of Topaz. So young, so innocent, and so ready to die for...wouldn't you say Ruby?" Pearl gripped onto the handles, her arms shaking. Ruby baffled cruelly. "Yes...for she-"

POW!

Pearl smashed Ruby to the ground by her robot arm, and submits missiles. Ruby shoots lasers from his gem, before turning as gigantic as Pearl's android. But, he realized he really crossed the line with his sibling this time. Pearl was filled with rage, smashing Ruby and throwing him around the Artic. Her missiles turned to rocket launchers, attacking Obsidian also.

Yet, all Obsidian is enjoying the fight the siblings pull. Pearl gave a wallop of a punch to Ruby, and she watched him clashed to the snow. She dodged Ruby's attacks gracefully, and used electrical cables on Ruby, flinging Ruby off.

Pearl breathed heavily, proceeding with her action. Her spear formed and she delivered a slice to Ruby's skin. Ruby watched her in awe, surprised that he really send her off the edge, but he has the upper hand. The advantage.

Pearl approached Ruby. "What are you going to do, now? You're defenseless Ruby, get used to it." With a battle cry, she thrusts forward in anger.

Ruby's grin spread and he points his palm to her. "Oh really?" He saw her struggle in intense pain, laughing by her screaming. "Then, you must be mistaken." His hand sways to the left, and makes Pearl's robot crash down, broken. Pearl fell out, weakened yet still had the strength to fight.

Then, Ruby manipulates his energy, forcing out a spirit out of Pearl's trinket...TOPAZ. He beats up the spirit rapidly...and every time he hit her, Pearl was in pain: Crying, screaming, shaking.

Ruby was about to kill Topaz's spirit til...Rose comes in, wielding her shield. And she does not look happy. But, it was all too late. Obsidian zooms into Ruby's body, and they glowed. Ruby and Obsidian laughed sadistically. Garnet and Amethyst rushed in to help Pearl get up, since she was too weak to support herself and she was knocked out cold.

Ruby's body grew larger and he was suddenly all black, he had horns and tentacles, he was muscular and had wolverine claws. His eyes were all white and his teeth bloody red. His voice was his and Obsidian's mixed together. They formed the vicious Jet.

"Now," Jet spoke, forming a stash full of broken gems, "To complete my collection and destroy this world." He swirls of smoky energy, with sheer force winds that knocked Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl to the ground. Rose Quartz was still standing, seeing Topaz's spirit went back into Pearl's trinket.

Rose grits her teeth, teleporting with Jet as much as she can, but Jet attacks her with his tentacles, and Rose was too late to do anything.

_Jet was transported into Beach City._

* * *

Chapter 25 is done and it is the BIG climax! Chapter 26 is coming soon, so please leave reviews! Plus, check out Recovery if you haven't.


	26. Chapter 26: Rose's Plan

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 26 everybody! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26: Rose's Plan**

Rose was just starting to fight Jet off, but she has an idea. A really great idea. "Garnet, come with me," she spoke, "We're using the Laser Light cannon." Garnet seemed unsure about this, for sure she doesn't know about the cannon...not just yet. But she trusts Rose, for anything she did. Rose saw the beauty in _everything_, no matter what.

Pearl and Amethyst glanced at each other, wondering about this. They heard about fusing, that you can fuse with another Gem. They locked their eyes onto each other and did a graceful dance, forming into a magnificent giant woman named...OPAL.

Opal zooms from the Artic to Beach City in a flash, while Rose teleported with Garnet.

Opal landed right into the ocean of Beach City, facing Jet with an angry stare. "Jet..." Jet chuckled, giving a nasty grin. "Opal..." They each summoned a beam from their gems, which the beams collided with each other, until Opal had the upper hand. Jet grabbed her and tossed Opal into the multiple buildings. Opal leaps to Jet and smacks him with her four arms, yet Jet had his dagger tentacles, each cutting Opal.

Opal sucker punched Jet and with a determined glimpse, summoned her bow and arrow. Jet gawked at her, surprised by what Opal has under her sleeve. Opal sends her arrow back within the bow, with energy supplying it. With all her might, she flicked the arrow, watching it crash into Jet.

"NOW!" she screamed.

Rose and Garnet were near the Gem house, and they were ready. They lifted the cannon up and screamed, "If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs!"

With that being said, the Rose cannon shoots a beam, and hits Jet in the process. The impact was so powerful it stripped Ruby and Obsidian from each other: Obsidian in an orb, and Ruby was defeated.

_The Crystal Gems have won._

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done! Two chapters to go! Please review and chapter 27 is coming soon!


	27. Chapter 27: Birth

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

The next chapters are up! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Birth**

Years have passed.

It was year 2000, and the day was a big day.

After years of being married, Rose Quartz and Greg Universe are expected to have a child, and it was today.

The Crystal Gems were helping out as much as they can. Amethyst was trying so hard to help Rose, and so were Pearl and Garnet. Pearl had the fear of loosing a special someone, especially Rose. She lost so many people before, it would broke her heart if she saw another death. Garnet was stressed, and that _never _happened before. She was so in control and everything, so Rose's possible death really pressured her.

Greg was sitting in the waiting room along with a nervous Pearl. He saw her bit her nails and cried. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, embracing her into a hug. "It's okay Pearl, it's going to be alright." "B-b-but Greg! R-R-Rose, she'll...she'll b-be...be..." She hugged Greg tighter, sobbing. "Its happening again, Greg! I've failed to save another life!" "Pearl, you didn't. Stuff we do in life happens. You can't save everyone, its how life works."

In the hospital room, Garnet and Amethyst were helping Rose. "Okay Rose, PUSH!" She pressed hard, which Rose screamed. "I'm...I'm trying Garnet...I'll...be...okay..." "WHAT?" Amethyst spoke in awe, "Rose, you look horrible! I don't think any woman can stand that much pain!" "But...its suppose to be a miracle Amethyst...and I know how to do it..."

Garnet gaped, allowing tears to fall. "No..." Amethyst was on the verge of tears. "You...you don't mean-" "Yes Amethyst...I have to..." "No! You can't!" "Rose, please-" "I'm sorry Gems...but that's how life was for me...my purpose...and...tell Greg and Pearl that...I love you guys..."

Her gem sparkled and glowed, with a pink light soaking the area.

And then her body faded, showing a crying baby...named Steven Quartz Universe.

Suddenly, all of them come together, embracing the baby and crying of both sadness and joy.

_A new member to the Crystal Gems has happened._

* * *

Yeah! One chapter to go! Review this and the next chapter is sure to come!


	28. Chapter 28: New Member

Strawberry Battlefield

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is the final chapter everybody! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 28: New Member**

Since ancient times, the Crystal Gems have been the guardians of humanity. Wielding unique weapons, born from magical crystals, each with their own powers to abolish the evil. Today, only 3 remain...Garnet...Amethyst...Pearl...but now a new hero with an unknown power has emerged to join the Gems. There' been a name that has been spoken throughout the universe...and that name is...Steven Quartz Universe.

We...are the Crystal Gems...we'll always save the day...and if you think we can't...we'll always find a way...that's why the people of this world believe in...

Garnet...

Amethyst...

and Pearl...

AND STEVEN!

**~END~**

* * *

Yay! The story is at lastly done! Please review and tell me your opinion of this story. In the meantime, check out Recovery, it's a really good fic I made along with Scars.


End file.
